The Rise of Sonamy
by JewelRed
Summary: It's when it all began when Amy wasn't crazy in love with Sonic until their paths cross when they haven't even met each other... I do not own any Sonic characters the characters belong to SEGA.


In Mobius a hedgehog was doing his daily run around the kingdom and his name was Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic was running the wind in his quills and the leaves crunching underneath the red and white shoes of his. Then minutes later Tails a yellow fox with two tails joined Sonic so did Knuckles who was a red echidna. Knuckles and Tails are Sonic's best friends and they hang out almost every day even if Knuckles needs to get his little sister Tikal who is an orange echidna to guard the master emerald for him and even if Tails needs to get his big sister Fiona who is a light brown fox to look after his lab. Sonic has a little brother and sister named Manic and Sonia and his mother was named Aleena.

In a pink house with a sign at the front garden that read 'The house of Amy Rose' lived a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who wears short red dresses down to her thighs with a white line at the bottom of the dress. She has a love of flowers and has a garden full of roses, tulips and pansies. She has no interest in boys whatsoever and doesn't care if boys like her they have to wait until she likes the has a real temper on her once you've made her angry she'll get her piko piko hammer and try to flatten you!

Sonic and Amy are two different characters and they have never met before do you think their paths will cross or do you think Sonic will have to save Amy from the evil Dr. Eggman? Lets see.

It was another day in Mobius when our speedy hero Sonic was out running with his best friends Tails and Knuckles. "Hey Sonic you know one day you'll need to get a girlfriend and not just any fan girl that will want then turn you down you need a real one" explained Tails

"I know and mums kicking me out the house soon because I'm eighteen now and she thinks I can handle things on my own" whined Sonic

"I'm glad I'm fifteen"

"I'm glad I'm seventeen" interrupted Knuckles

"Well let's hope you find the girl of your dreams" hoped Tails

"Thanks" replied Sonic wearily.

Meanwhile with Amy she was baking cakes with her best friend Cream the rabbit and her chao Cheese. Cream and Amy have been best friends ever since they were kids and now Amy's eighteen and Cream's fifteen. Cream thinks Amy needs to get a boyfriend and have a love life but Amy just shakes her head and says that she'll never find the boy of her dreams. Amy and Cream finished baking the cake and had a little slice of it each and saved the rest for Blaze's party that night everyone was going and Amy and decided to make something nice so they made a cake.

"I'll see you tonight at Blaze's because I'm going to see Tails" exclaimed Cream

"You and your little boyfriend I haven't met him I hope he's a lovely boy" exclaimed Amy

"Yes he's really nice as he has two best friends named Sonic and Knuckles and their going to the party so you'll meet them their"

"I can't wait to meet them"

"Bye Amy

"Bye Cream"

Cream left with Cheese and left Amy alone in her house. 'Maybe I should get a boyfriend but I'll wait and see if there's anyone out there that likes me although Scourge keeps staring at me for a reason hmm oh well' thought Amy. Amy sat down on her couch and read a bit of a book until it was four o'clock and went upstairs to get her long red dress that had a rose on the left strap.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

When Amy got to Blaze's house she knocked on the door, when the door opened up there was Blaze the cat in a long purple dress with sequins around the hem. Blade hugged Amy and Amy hugged back and gave Blaze the cake. Amy went in and Rouge the bat and Tikal the echidna came to her and dragged her to the dance floor. Minutes later they were dancing their socks off!

Meanwhile Sonic,Manic,Knuckles,Tails,Shadow and Silver were looking at the girls staring at them in awe with how good they were dancing

"Hey who's that pink hedgehog?" Asked Sonic

"Dont know why don't you ask" replied Silver

"OK"

Sonic went over to the girls and went to the pink hedgehog. As soon as he saw her face he fell deeply in love with her she looked so beautiful and she had an amazing smile. Sonic stood there with his tail wagging rapidly

"Are you OK?" Asked Amy

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" replied Sonic

"Good what's your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"My names Amy Rose but you can call me Amy"

"Want meet my friends?"

"OK"

Sonic took Amy's hand and Amy blushed lightly and let Sonic lead the way to his friends. She met Tails,Knuckles,Shadow and Silver and she introduced herself and after she met them she left.

"Sonic's drooling" complained Knuckles

"She a gorgeous hedgehog" Sonic cooed

"Sonic's found the girl of his dreams" cooed Shadow smirking

"She should easily turn me on, on a Saturday night" Sonic went on

"WTF SONIC" shouted Silver.

At half nine the party was over and Sonic said goodbye to everyone and went to Amy. When Amy saw Sonic's face she said bye to her friends and blushed bright red when Sonic wasn't looking. 'Maybe he's the one for me' thought Amy.

"Hey Amy" said Sonic

"Hi" Amy responded

"I know we've just met and that but I like you" Amy blushed

"Really well I like you to" Sonic blushed

"I mean I like like you as in love you" Amy blushed bright red

"Yeah that's what I mean as well"

"Wanna go out?"

"Yes"

"Thank goodness for that I thought you would turn me down"

"Wanna come round?"

"Sure"

Sonic picked up Amy bridle style and ran in supersonic speed to her house. Amy opened the door and let Sonic in. She led Sonic to the living room and got Sonic a glass of coke. Before Sonic sat down he squeezed Amy's butt cheek making Amy squeal, she smiled and kissed Sonic's cheek . They sat down next to each other Amy had her head on Sonics shoulder and Sonic had an arm round Amy's waist.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Three months later Sonic had an idea to have a little hedgehog with Amy. So in the morning Sonic got up before Amy and make breakfast for her. Amy woke up because she could smell pancakes and went downstairs. She sat at the table and waited for breakfast.

"You never make breakfast for me babe" Amy said

"Well I thought I might as well because todays a special day" replied Sonic

"What's today?"

"Well Amy we've been out for three months now and I wanted to strengthen our relationship"

"What do you mean?"

"Amy I want to have a child with yAwww

"Sonic I dunno"

"It was just an idea"

"OK"

"What?"

"I wanted one any way"

"You make me the happiest hedgehog in the whole world"

"When are we having 'it'?"

" Tonight?"

"OK"

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Later that night Sonic picked up Amy bridle style and layed her on the bed. Sonic kissed Amy and Amy returned the kiss. Sonic started to lift Amy's dress off and he took his shirt off. He then took Amy's bra off and he took his shorts off. They kissed some more until Amy broke the kiss and slipped Sonic's boxers off and he slid Amy's knickers off. "You ready Amy" asked Sonic "Y-yeah I think so" replied Amy. And with that Sonic put his member inside Amy and went in and out repeatedly making Amy moan loud. He then started to go faster making Amy moan even more louder and Sonic started to moan and pant. "F-faster Sonic" moaned Amy. Sonic did what he was told and went faster until he said "Amy I'm too close" Amy didn't care and five seconds later Sonic orgasmed inside her.

"What a night that's been" said Sonic

"Yeah" replied Amy and with that they fell asleep

THE ENDX


End file.
